


Jump of Faith

by Made from 100 Percent Recycled Human (28776865657a6529)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Cute, Episode: s01e06 FZZT, F/F, FZZT, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jump from plane, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Marvel - Freeform, Nightmare, Pride, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Romantic Skimmons, Sharing a Bed, Skimmons Nightmare, bad dream, bioquake, romantic, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28776865657a6529/pseuds/Made%20from%20100%20Percent%20Recycled%20Human
Summary: (During and post FZZT) Jemma jumps out of the Bus and Skye saves her. Jemma’s little (huge) crush on Skye grows. Skye admits her feelings after Jemma awakens from a nightmare.





	Jump of Faith

Fitz sits up and looks inside the rat cage. To his surprise, the rat is very much alive.

"Hey. It worked." he marvels, "The pulse just knocked the rat uncon...scious..." he trails off as he looks over and sees Jemma walking toward the open hatch.

"Jemma?" he rushes over to the door. "Jemma!"

Jemma stands at the edge of the hatch, teary eyed, staring out into the cloudy abyss.

"Please don't! Jemma!"Fitz screams as he tugs frantically at the door. "Jemma, don't!"

Jemma turns around and gives a faint smile.

_This is for Skye. _She thinks to herself._ If I have to die, I can't take her with me._

Then she lets herself fall.

"JEMMA!" Fitz screams. The door opens and he rushes over to the machine mixing the antiserum. He stops the machine and grabs one of the vials. He runs out the door and grabs a parachute.

Skye jumps down and takes the parachute and serum from Fitz.

"The antiserum worked, but she jumped!" Fitz yells.

Skye jumps out of the plane. She plummets towards the ocean and scrambles to get the parachute on. She scans the area below her, looking for Jemma. She sees her and steers downward.

Skye grabs onto Jemma and administers the antiserum. Skye pulls the ripcord and the parachute expands. They slowly glide downward.

* * *

_A few nights later (Jemma's POV)_

_My one regret is I didn't get to tell Skye how I feel about her. But it's too late now. If I want to save her, I have to jump. Better one person dead than a whole BUS' worth._

_3... 2... 1... Jump._

_I feel the wind rushing past me, I feel this horrible feeling of weightlessness, it's the most awful feeling in the world. The Bus keeps getting smaller and smaller._

I shoot up in bed, I'm drenched in a cold sweat. This is the third night in a row I've had that dream. I feel a tear escape and run down my cheek.

_No!_ I think, _I can't cry! What if the others hear me!_

I attempt to stifle it but the tears keep coming, I start whimpering. I instinctively snap a hand to my already closed mouth. It does nothing to stifle my quiet whimpering.

I pray nobody hears me, it would be too mortifying to have anyone see this horrific show of weakness.

Then my worst fears are realized. I hear a light knock on the door. I sit up in bed and pull my legs in close to my chest. I wipe my tears on my sleeve and quietly clear my throat.

"Come in." I say.

The door slowly opens and Skye walks in. "Hi." she says tentatively. She turns on a lamp and sits down on the edge of my bunk. She looks at me, studying my expression.

I stare at her beautiful face for a while before realizing what I'm doing and quickly looking away.

Skye scoots closer and wraps her arms around me.

"I heard you crying." she says softly, "I thought I'd come in and check on you. What's wrong?"

I look up at her and she gently smiles.

_She's so beautiful._ I think to myself, _If only she knew how I feel._

A tear runs down my cheek. She reaches over, cups my cheek and uses her thumb to wipe away the tear. Her hand lingers on my cheek for a little longer before she removes it.

I blush hard and bury my face in my hands._ Why does she have to act so cute!? _I ask myself.

"I've been dreaming about when I almost killed myself. When I jumped out of the plane." I say quietly.

"I'd say that would be more of a nightmare." Skye says. She looks up at me and gently smiles.

"Yeah..." I agree.

"I did that to save you. If I had to die, I couldn't take you with me." I say, tears start streaming down my cheek.

`######################### MORE COMING _VERY_ SOON #########################`

`A/N: In the next chapter, I'm going to be straying from canon a little bit and I'd like your suggestions on what to do. ↓ Leave them down below ↓ (No smut, please)`


End file.
